


Biology Paper

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, paul loves his girlfriend very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Emma wants to finish her biology paper. Paul wants to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Biology Paper

**Author's Note:**

> kat requested paulkins + "distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead" from this list of prompts: https://helenmcwife.tumblr.com/post/622023493165449216/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> also they have put a label on it and it is love

Paul used to think he’d never end up like this. A pretty girl who he loved in his lap, his arms wrapped around her and no nervousness, just love. But he  _ did  _ end up like this and he couldn’t help it but to smile.

His girlfriend, Emma, is without a doubt the most incredible person he’s ever met. Paul’s not exactly a people person, but once he finds someone he likes, he sticks around for as long as they’ll let him (and he’s asked Emma; she plans to let him stick around for long).

Right now, Paul’s off work. And while Emma’s not at work or in class, she is  _ however  _ in the middle of writing a very important paper for one of her classes. Which is fair. She’s a college student, sometimes papers happen.

Of course he wants to leave her to do her thing; it’s important and he gets that. But it’s getting late and Paul needs to head to bed soon if he wants to even pretend to be productive at work tomorrow.

He supposes he could just leave: Tell her to move away from his lap so he can go brush his teeth and then sleep. But there’s just a little part of him that doesn’t want to. So instead he presses a kiss to her shoulder.

It’s a small noise, but he notices. Air pushed out from her nose in a little laugh; or perhaps just a sound of appreciation? It’s hard to know for sure when he can’t see her face, so he presses a few more kisses up her shoulder and eventually one to her neck.

She doesn’t tell him to stop, but she doesn’t stop working either.

Does he want attention? He’s not quite sure. He knows he wants her to finish her work so it can be over for her. He also knows that he wants her to kiss him. He attempts to turn her around in his lap so he can kiss her.

That finally earns him a verbal reaction. It’s not much, just a sigh and a whisper. “Paul.”

“Emma,” he says back. Presses another kiss to her neck. And another.

“I need to finish this paper,” she tells him. She turns. Not her whole body, but just the upper part. She looks at him and her face looks beautiful in the light from the candles on their coffee table. Her face always looks beautiful.

“And I need to go to bed,” he tells her back.

“So go to bed.”

He shakes his head. “I want to kiss you more.”

At least it makes her smile. “Paul…” She sighs. It’s a sweet sigh, not an annoyed one. One he knows means she wants to kiss him too; by the way she glances to his lips; by the way she always sounds like this when she wants to kiss him too. He especially knows when she tells him. “I want to kiss you too.”

He smiles; places a hand on her cheek; tries to pull her closer. “Then kiss me.”

It’s a short kiss. Honestly, it’s more of a peck, but it’s something. It’s not enough. Paul pulls her back for another one and she doesn’t protest; in fact, she kisses him back. That kiss isn’t long either, but Paul steals another and another and another. And when he thinks he’s done, she steals one as well.

“Kissing you is a lot more fun than this stupid paper,” she tells him breathlessly.

He allows her to catch her breath before he answers. He also kisses her again before he does. “Then why don’t you abandon your paper for the night and keep kissing me?”

She smiles. Then she places a hand on his cheek and leans in for another kiss. “Goodnight, Paul.”


End file.
